Burning Embers
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Traduction de la fic de Miya Morana. Résumé : Peter réalise qu'il fait partie de la meute, et qu'il se soucie de ses membres. Isaac ne peut rien lui cacher.


Titre : **Burning Embers**

Auteur : **Miya_Morana**

**Traduction **: lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

Peter baisse le regard sur le visage de Cora, en essayant de faire correspondre les traits de l'adolescente en face de lui avec ses souvenirs d'une gamine de 11 ans, qu'il avait vu pour la dernière fois avant l'incendie. Sa présence ici n'a aucun sens. Elle aurait dû se trouver dans sa chambre, à faire ses devoirs, quand la maison a brûlé.

Ses souvenirs de Cora se transforment en quelque chose de plus douloureux : la chaleur et la sensation des flamme qui brûlent sa peau, jusque dans sa chair, pour traverser ses os à certains endroits. Pendant un moment, Peter ne pense plus du tout, se retranchant derrière son instinct de survie, rester fort, pour ne pas laisser le feu le consumer complètement.

Cora pleurniche dans son sommeil, ramenant Peter dans le présent. Ses griffes sont sorties, et ses dents aussi. Il inspire profondément, reprenant le contrôle de son corps. Par miracle, Cora a survécu à l'incendie, et il serait damné si il laissait le feu de son esprit lui faire du mal. Pas comme Laura.

Cora gémit à nouveau, ses bras commencent à tressauter pour que ses mains puissent atteindre Boyd. Son rythme cardiaque ralentit un petit peu, sa respiration redevient normale. Peter se penche, pour éloigner un brin de cheveux humides de son front. Après tout ce qu'elle a traversé, il ne peut s'empêcher de se demander comment elle sera une fois réveillée. La douce, innocente petite fille qu'il a connu, il y a des années, est certainement partie. Sera-t-elle aussi endommagée qu'il l'est?

« Ce n'est pas une meurtrière, tu sais, » Dit Isaac, en s'installant à côté de lui.

Peter lance un regard à l'adolescent tandis qu'il s'enfonce avec précaution dans le canapé, en essayant de paraître aussi décontracté et insensible que toujours. Il aime Isaac, cependant il ne croit pas que le sentiment est mutuel. C'est un gamin brillant avec une langue bien pendue, et caché derrière son sourire lumineux, il y a de l'ombre, qui fait écho à celle de Peter.

Isaac a retiré sa veste et son écharpe, mais ses chaussures sont couvertes de saleté et il sent la mort. Littéralement. Alors que Peter vient juste de récupérer un membre de sa famille, Isaac vient d'enterrer sa sœur de meute.

« D'après ce qu'il semble, » dit Peter, en examinant ses ongles. « Stiles avait une théorie quand il est venu plus tôt pour ramener Scott. Qu'il ait tort ou non, ils n'ont rien à voir avec ce gosse décédé. Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'a jamais tué avant. »

Six années, c'est une longue période.

« Je suppose que tu as raison, » soupire Isaac. « Au moins, Boyd n'est pas un assassin. »

A moins qu'ils l'aient obligé à tuer Erica, pense Peter, mais il ne dit rien. Il n'a jamais vu Isaac si…dérouté. Il n'a pas besoin de remuer le couteau dans la plaie pour ouvrir une autre blessure. De plus, vu le timing, il est plus probable que ça soient les alphas qui l'ont tuée.

Le silence s'étend entre eux, Isaac tendu d'un côté, Peter plus détendu de l'autre. Les évènements de la nuit dernière ne se sont pas vraiment déroulées comme la meute l'avait espéré. Pourvu que Cora et Boyd soient sains d'esprit quand ils se réveillent, pour qu'ils puissent enfin être une meute au complet, et Derek n'aurait plus qu'à demander à Scott de les rejoindre ensuite. Deucalion a probablement un plan B, et probablement un plan C jusque Z, mais au moins il a mal commencé.

« Tu penses qu'ils ont quelque chose à voir avec les sacrifices ? » Demande Isaac en sortant de sa déprime. « Les alphas, je veux dire. »

Peter hausse les épaules. « Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler qu'ils utilisaient la magie noire, mais comme tu peux t'en souvenir, j'ai été hors jeu durant un moment. »

« De la magie noire ? A cause de ce truc avec la virginité ? »

Peter roule les yeux. « A cause de n'importe quel sacrifice humain. Le fait que ce quelqu'un choisisse des vierges, veut simplement dire qu'il est particulièrement étroits d'esprit et rétrograde. »

Isaac le regarde, un air confus sur le visage. En quelque sorte, c'est adorable, et Peter est à moitié tenté de ne plus rien dire juste pour qu'il ne s'en aille pas.

« Ce qui importe quand tu utilises la magie, c'est la croyance. Ce quelqu'un a tué ces gosses en croyant que les vierges étaient plus pur que d'autres personnes, et que le sacrifice serait plus louable. Ëtre vierge, en soi, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance, crois moi. »

« Si tu le dis, » répond Isaac, évitant tout à coup le regard de Peter.

C'est étrange, Isaac se fait toujours un point de le regarder dans les yeux, pour montrer qu'ils sont égaux dans la meute et qu'il n'est pas intimidé par lui. Cette soudaine timidité ne peut venir que d'une chose : le sujet de la conversation est embarrassant pour Isaac. Intéressant, pense Peter avec un sourire rusé.

« Pourtant, ils ciblent les vierges, » dit-il avec précaution. « Qui sait si ils s'arrêteront à trois. »

Isaac lance un regard vers lui, en plissant les yeux de manière suspicieuse. Ce qui lui donne un air faussement pudique qui le rend trop attirant pour son propre bien. Peter sourit et déplace ses jambes pour les déposer contre Isaac.

« Je suis certain que tu ferais un sacrifice adorable à leurs yeux, » continue –t-il, en relevant un sourcil de manière à le séduire. « Peut-être que nous devrions faire quelque chose à propos de ça. »

Peter est principalement en train de plaisanter, car il aime mettre les gens mal à l'aise, et il y a tellement de choses qui désarçonnent Isaac, mais d'un autre côté, il ne peut pas nier que l'adolescent est ridiculement attirant, alors, si il veut…

Peter pose une main sur la cuisse d'Isaac et le gamin se tend, ses yeux s'élargissent, tandis que Peter est tout à coup submergé par l'odeur de la crainte. C'est une émotion forte qui semble presque irrationnel, puisqu'Isaac n'a aucune raison d'avoir peur de Peter, il est plus fort que lui. Mais le cœur d'Isaac bat si rapidement, pas d'excitation, et puis Isaac se lève pour s'éloigner, en en marmonnant.

« Ce n'est…Je ne…Je… Ce n'est pas nécessaire… »

Peter fronce les sourcils, car il y a une pointe de désarroi dans la voix d'Isaac. Puis, Derek arrive vers eux, intrigué par leur mine. Il pose une main sur l'épaule d'Isaac et Isaac déguerpit, pour se précipiter hors du loft. Derek se retourne vers Peter, et si il avait pû le tuer, il serait mort depuis longtemps.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » Demande Derek en colère, en pointant un doigt accusateur sur lui.

« Honnêtement, je n'en suis pas certain, » répond Peter. Puis, comme Derek ne cesse de le dévisager, il soupire. « Je vais sortir pour te ramener ton chiot. »

« Tu vas seulement empirer les choses, je vais y aller, » dit Derek, mais Peter lui prend le bras.

« Non. Tu es l'alpha, tu as besoin d'être là quand ils se réveilleront. Je te promets de ne rien faire à ton bêta. »

Derek serre les dents, mais Peter a raison, il ne peut pas abandonner Boyd et Cora. Il n'a pas le choix, et il doit laisser Peter chercher Isaac.

Traquer le gamin est assez facile, Isaac n'a pas la moindre idée de comment masquer son odeur. Peter le trouve dans la station abandonnée que Derek avait l'habitude d'utiliser pour ses entraînements. Isaac est pelotonné sur un vieux siège, les bras serrant légèrement ses jambes. Son rythme cardiaque est plus calme que tout à l'heure, cependant il reste toujours un peu trop rapide.

« Va-t-en, » dit-il sans relever la tête.

« Ça ne risque pas d'arriver, » répond Peter, en s'appuyant contre un pilier en face d'Isaac.

Alors, l'adolescent relève la tête, pour le dévisager. Peter roule les yeux, car Isaac a vraisemblablement passé trop de temps avec Derek, puisqu'il est capable de prendre la même expression que son neveu quand il est énervé.

« Allez, ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais des sous-entendus, et tu n'as pas à craindre que je te force à quoi que ce soit, » continue Peter, notant comment le cœur d'Isaac atteint la fin de ses limites. Isaac détourne les yeux et Peter fronce les sourcils. « Tu n'as pas eu peur, si ? »

Alors qu'Isaac reste silencieux, un horrible doute germe dans l'esprit de Peter.

« Ce n'était pas de la peur, mais de la panique. Une crise de panique. »

« Ferme là ! » Lui crache Isaac, confirmant son doute.

Peter peut sentir sa colère grimper. Isaac fait partie de sa meute, que celle-ci soit dysfonctionnelle ou non, et quelqu'un l'a blessé, de la plus horrible manière. Cela a dû se produire avant sa transformation, peut-être que c'est pour cette raison qu'il a accepté la morsure.

« Isaac, » dit-il aussi calmement qu'il le peut, « tu vas me dire ce que j'ai fait, et qui te reste en travers de la gorge ? Tu peux me regarder si tu veux. »

Isaac ne répond pas, alors Peter s'avance jusqu'à être assez près de son compagnon de meute, et il s'agenouille pour croiser son regard.

« Il ne peut plus te faire de mal. Tu le sais. Mais il doit payer. »

Isaac refuse de croiser son regard. Son odeur submerge les narines de Peter : des rémanences de sa panique, de sa culpabilité, et de sa honte, beaucoup de honte.

« Ce n'était pas de ta faute, » continue Peter, contenant sa rage envers les individus qui ont pris l'avantage sur un gamin. « Tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable. Dis moi qui, et je ferais en sorte qu'il ne fasse plus de mal à personne. »

« Jackson s'en est déjà occupé, » répond Isaac dans un murmure, sans rencontrer son regard.

« Jackson ? » Peter ne s'était pas imaginé qu'Isaac puisse se confier à cet imbécile, mais des choses étranges arrivent parfois.

« Il ne savait pas, » continue Isaac, la voix si basse que si Peter n'avait pas été un loup, il ne l'aurait pas entendu. « Il obéissait simplement aux ordres de Matt, et Matt ne savait pas non plus, personne ne s'en souciait, il voulait juste se venger. »

Peter sait ce qu'est un kanima, Jackson a tué quelques personnes, le père d'Isaac étant l'un d'eux. Il comprend aussi pourquoi Derek l'a choisi comme premier bêta : car Isaac avait besoin de savoir se défendre. De son père abusif. Peter sent ses crocs sortir, il peut entendre les vibrations d'un grognement dans sa gorge alors que sa rage se transforme en fureur. Il n'avait pas imaginé se soucier autant de son jeune compagnon de meute, au point de ressentir de la colère.

Isaac, clairement aussi surpris que lui, croise finalement le regard de Peter, et le bleu de ses yeux ramènent Peter à la raison. Ses crocs se rétractent, et le rugissement cesse dans sa gorge. Ensuite, avec douceur, il pose une main sur l'épaule d'Isaac. Isaac se tend pendant quelques secondes, puis il se détend légèrement. Il ferme les yeux et il inspire profondément. Peter serre tendrement son épaule, et Isaac laisse échapper un faible soupir.

Ils restent comme ça un long moment, sans un mot, juste avec ce simple contact physique qui laisse pourtant passer beaucoup d'émotions. Puis, Isaac appuye son front contre l'épaule de Peter. Peter a toujours été bon avec les mots, ce qui veut dire qu'il sait quand il ne doit rien dire, et donc il frotte simplement sa main contre le dos d'Isaac quand celui-ci commence à pleurer.

Et bien sûr, à un moment donné, il y a des paroles, marmonnées, lacérées, parfois impossible à comprendre même avec l'ouïe d'un loup-garou. Ça remplit Peter d'une rage folle, car il ne peut plus venger son compagnon de meute, et qu'un fort désir de le protéger du mal le submerge.

Il se rappelle maintenant, ce que ça fait d'avoir une véritable meute, de se protéger les uns et les autres. C'est pourquoi Derek n'a pas pu tuer Boyd ou Cora, pourquoi il est prêt à se sacrifier pour eux, pourquoi il refuse d'accepter la mort d'Erica sans avoir retrouver son corps. Isaac se cramponne à son t-shirt à présent, ses larmes sèchent et son souffle redevient normal, car il a fini de vider son cœur. Il dit qu'il ne l'aime pas, qu'il ne lui fait pas confiance, mais ça doit être un mensonge, du moins en partie, ou sinon Isaac ne se serait pas confier à lui de cette manière. Peter le tient légèrement contre sa poitrine.

« Nous devrions rentrer, » dit-il après un petit temps. « Avant que mon neveu s'inquiète pour toi. D'accord ? »

Isaac acquiesce, et ils se relèvent.

« Tu ne lui diras rien, n'est-ce pas ? »

Peter roule les yeux. « Bien sûr que non. C'est ton choix de lui raconter, ou de garder ton adorable petite gueule fermée. »

« Tu devais le dire de cette manière ? » Grogne Isaac.

« Comme si tu ne me connaissais pas ? » Demande Peter. « C'est comme me demander de ne plus être désobligeant avec Stiles. » Il sourit car il a soutiré un petit rire à l'adolescent.

« Il le mérite totalement, ce petit trou du cul, » renifle Isaac.

Peter ne peut pas être plus d'accord.

**FIN.**


End file.
